


Don't Go

by SnipersInTheTrees



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, I am in no way responsible, I tought Wade to code, and then a friend gave him an idea, then he did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnipersInTheTrees/pseuds/SnipersInTheTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>MY BROTHER DID ALL THE CODING AND REFUSED TO LET ME FIX IT WHEN I TOLD HIM THE SHORTCUTS HE TRIED TO DO WOULDN'T WORK. So yeah, you'll see what I mean.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Don't Go

**Author's Note:**

> MY BROTHER DID ALL THE CODING AND REFUSED TO LET ME FIX IT WHEN I TOLD HIM THE SHORTCUTS HE TRIED TO DO WOULDN'T WORK. So yeah, you'll see what I mean.

TA: fuck dont do thii2. you're gonna get kiiled.  
TC: SoRrY SoLbRo  
TC: GoTtA Do WhAt iVe gOtTa dO  
TC: BrB GoNnA Go dO ThIs  
TC: I LoVe yOu  
TC  
has ceased pestering  
TA

Fuck. He didn't mean to type that.

Gamzee slid the phone back in his pocket and reached for his clubs, wielding two in each hand. Giving a crooked smile, he tossed one in the air, watching it flip twice before catching it again. He felt the phone vibrate a couple times before switching it off. It was undoubtedly Sollux either cursing at him and trying to get him to come back home, or he was stating his confusion over Gamzee's last typed words.

The troll looked up at the sky, having a nice view of the stars from his spot on the edge of a cliff.  
_________________________line break muthafuckas_____________________

Sollux looked around the ruin, not gaining sight of the purple-blood anywhere. Well until he caught sight of... actual purple blood...?

Oh fuck.

"Gamzee?! I'm theriouthly not kidding!" Sollux shouted, looking around the old, crumbling room.

He walked forward, following the trail of blood that ultimately lead to something Sollux had been fearing all along.

The beaten corpse of Gamzee Makara.  
________________________________________________________________

TA: fuck dont do thii2. you're gonna get kiiled.  
TC: SoRrY SoLbRo  
TC: GoTtA Do WhAt iVe gOtTa dO  
TC: BrB GoNnA Go dO ThIs  
TC: I LoVe yOu  
TC  
has ceased pestering  
TA  
TA: Waiit! TA:... TA: gamzee? TA: II love you two.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Yeah. Okay. My brother wrote this. OOC as fuck, if you ask me. And ignore the fact that he has the maturity of a twelve tear old, but in reality he's ninteen. 
> 
> Wade here. So the original prompt was by one of my internet friends and let's just call her Alex because that's her name and fuck you The prompt was: "Okay, so I just randomly had this idea. Person A is about to go fight and they accidentally text some one "I love you" And then Person A dies. Do what you can". So yeah. And if I miss a period (*snicker*), my period key is being buggy.


End file.
